Something's going on
by Evil-sick-cow
Summary: rod tv short shoujo ai... r


This happens somewhere between et 5 and 14. Just a very short fic, for my friend Urd. Hope u like it.  
  
Somethin's going on... By evil_sick_cow  
  
Anita wandered down the streets to Nenene's appartement. Since her teacher was sick, the last class had been cancelled.  
  
'Mi-nee and Ma-nee will be surprised to see me home this early.' She grinned to herself as she arrived in front of the tall building. Her smile was quickly replaced by a worried look. 'I wonder if they read all day, again...'  
  
This normaly wouldn't have worried Anita. Michelle and Maggie had always spent their free time (and even their not-so-free time) reading whatever book they could get their hands on. But lately, her sisters always slept on the afternoon and when they didn't, they always looked horribly tiered.  
  
'They're tiering themselves reading too much... I swear... they can't control themselves...' She slowly dragged herself and her troubled mind up the stairs. 'I knew they couldn't spend *that* much time reading without getting sick someday...' She marched down the hall and reached her Sensei's door.  
  
Locked. That meant Nenene was out. The woman had that habit of locking the door whenever she went out, wether there was still someone in or not.  
  
'She must've gonne out again... shopping or on a meeting or something...' Anita roamed through her school bag, searching for her keys. 'Mi-nee and Ma- nee never locked the door.' An angry Anita searched some more for her keys.  
  
"There!" She proudly cried to herself as she finally got the damn thing out of her bag. Carefully, she unlocked the door and poked her head in. She was right: Michelle and Maggie's shoes were there, but not Nenene's. She slowly opened wider and entered, deciding not to announce herself with her usual 'Tadaima'. She didn't wanted to disturb their oh-so-light-sleep like she did on the previous weeks.  
  
Taking off her own shoes, she advanced in the room. "Book freaks..." The pink haired girl muttered to herself, stepping carefully between a countless amount of dusty book piles. Because the curtains and the light were closed, it was pretty dark and Anita tripped over a small pack of book. 'Damn!' she cursed internally, praying she didn't made too much noice.  
  
Looking over to see if she had woken up the dark haired girl, she frowned. Maggie usually slept on the couch... but... for some reason, she wasn't there. 'She can't be out... her shoes are still...' Anita trailed off. 'Maybe she's in that closet under the stairs she calls her room...' She dropped her bag on the previously mentionned couch, hopped between more books and opened the small door. Nobody inside.  
  
'Weird..' She frowned once again and decided it might be better to go check up on her oldest sister. If nothing was wrong, Michelle would peacefully be sleeping in her bed.  
  
The youngest of the paper sisters soundlessly walked up the steps, hopping they wouldn't creack. 'What if something happened to them?' She gulped, readying some piece of paper that was always resting in her pocket. Aproaching the room, she could hear muffled noises... like if someone was struggling to breath. 'Whoever they are, they better not have hurt Mi-nee or Ma-nee.' Anita felt anger boiling inside her.  
  
The white sheets morphed to it's sharp and blade-like apperance and she opened slightly the door, taking a peek at what was going on. As quickly as the anger rose, her face reached the same white as her papers.  
  
She knew something weird had been going on for some time. And she had juged it better not to mention it. But... that was far from what she had imagined. She kicked the door opened, announcing her presence. "What the Hell?" She asked her sisters.  
  
Maggie's blush was red beyond anything you could imagine as Michelle quickly got off her and tried her best to cover their naked bodies.  
  
"Err... Anita-chan, how was your day?" The blond cheerfully asked, trying to catch her breath and whipping the sweat she could feel on her forehead.  
  
---- The End ---- 


End file.
